There currently exists starter/generator systems for aircraft, which are used to both start an aircraft engine, and to convert mechanical energy from the aircraft engine after it has started to electrical energy for power systems on the aircraft. In these systems, for instance, variable voltage, variable frequency power is connected to drive the starter/generator in a starting mode. After starting, the starter/generator operates in a generating mode, generating power for the aircraft.